Go To BED!
by kitmistress
Summary: Heero has gained a little something...a hyper little something but can Heero make it obey him?  WARNING: BDSM  first go easy on me  others inside..fluff


The sheets rustled _again_. It was the final straw. Heero just couldn't take it anymore; he had to make Duo go to sleep one way or another.

Heero growled and the sheets settled once again. It was like this every night, Duo wouldn't settle down till around 4 in the morning and Heero would feel bad for him and let him sleep till noon, allowing Duo a full 8 hours of sleep. But then Heero couldn't control his sub the way he wanted to.

They had really only just gotten together in their Master/Slave relationship and so far Heero had done nothing but collar his sub. If Duo didn't start getting to bed at a reasonable hour then Heero was going to disown him. That's when Heero came up with his plan, for the next few weeks he was going to make Duo get up with him. Heero feel asleep content with his new idea. Duo once again shifted in his basket, he couldn't get to sleep! He wanted to go crawl into bed with Heero but the stupid rope around his legs not only binding them together it also bound him to the wall keeping him in his basket. Heero was so going to pay.

Day one

"Duo, wake up." Duo groaned he had just fallen asleep about an hour ago he didn't want to be up yet. "Now, or ten spankings."

"Oh look, I'm up!" Duo sat up immediately, on his first day Heero had given him a spanking for not following his direct orders of never touching his computer. But that was a hard command to follow Duo was so use to having access to his computer that he had automatically gone on and his butt had been tanned or rather burned for it. After 40 spankings Duo's butt made a British double Decker bus look white. Of course this made Duo never want to feel another spanking.

"Good now get up. You have your chores to start." Duo groaned again, he hated his chores. Cleaning the kitchen, after Heero made breakfast (eventually this would be Duo's chore too but for now Heero wanted to make his own so Duo learnt what was healthy and what he liked). Then he would go to the bathroom and clean it, then do the laundry after stripping the sheets. If groceries were needed he would go find Heero and ask him to bring him to the store so he could buy them, but Heero had to approve the list and then amount of money Duo was spending. When they got back home Duo was responsible for putting all the food away. Then the garden, the living room and any other room Heero decided needed cleaning. Of course getting up as late as he did he never got them all done but he tried, usually at the end of the day he was covered in sweat and Heero would force him to shower (which he didn't get because they were just going to have sex and get sweaty again and then Heero would force him into the shower come morning anyways).

"Heer- Master, can I take like ten more minutes then I'll be up and I won't bug you the rest of the day?" Duo tried hopefully.

"No, up, shower, breakfast then chores. Now." Heero demanded, slapping Duo on the butt as Duo stumbled past him, making Duo give him an undignified squawk. Heero chuckled before heading to the kitchen to start their breakfast it was only 5 am, and Heero knew he would have to hide the sugar.

Duo grudgingly headed for the shower, quickly hopping in. He took his time, not really caring if Heero came in to drag his wet body out of the steaming shower. He would probably make Duo air dry so for the first little while Duo could pose his body so Heero wouldn't think about anything other than the water slowly dripping down his wash board abs to fall right on his hard- oh wait he couldn't be hard! He was supposed to make Heero hard while it looked like he was calm and undisturbed by the whole thing! Duo almost panicked, almost. He still had time after all, Heero knew how long it took to wash his hair so he would skip washing his hair and just relieve himself, Heero would never know the difference.

He hadn't stroked himself for five minutes when Heero ripped the curtain back. Duo, with his hand stopped mid stroke, could only stair at his Master. Heero on the other hand was fuming, he grabbed Duo's wrist so hard it was sure to leave a bruise, pulling Duo's hand away and Duo out of the shower.

"You will follow my instructions and only I will give you pleasure. You are forbidden to touch yourself without my permission." Heero growled out. "Now let's go, your breakfast is getting cold." Heero wrapped a plain purple towel around Duo's waist, which didn't really do much to hide Duo's hard on, before tugging Duo out of the bathroom down the stairs into the kitchen.

When Duo got into the kitchen he saw only one place set at the island counter. The plate looked to hold only enough food for one person and that person wasn't Duo, it didn't have any sugar in it. When Duo looked at Heero he just saw a small smirk on Heero's face showing that the boy had something else planed for feeding Duo.

"Kneel beside the chair Duo." Heero instructed. When Duo complied and sat on the cushion placed beside the chair Heero rubbed Duo's head like he was a dog. Duo wanted to scowl at the treatment but he couldn't bring himself to hate it. It had actually felt good to be recognized for doing something right. Not to mention Heero's hand was really warm and sitting this close to the floor, basically naked, Duo felt rather chilled, so the warm hand was quite comforting.

"Duo." Duo instantly looked up at his new 'master', "You need to learn that my word is the last word, you don't go against it, and if you do I have the right to punish you. Because we just got into this relationship I will go easy on you until you can get the feel of it. Meaning you will have this week to adjust after that, you are responsible for your actions and your punishments will be in full. Do you understand that?"

"Yes master." Heero pet Duo's head one more time before handing him a piece of bacon. Duo accepted the piece by opening his mouth and deep throating the piece, licking Heero's fingers in thanks. Heero swatted Duo upside the head lightly before going back to breakfast. Apparently the plate had been for Duo as Heero sat side ways facing Duo, only turning to grab a price of bacon or another hash-brown (which were cut more like French fries then hash-browns). Heero did feed Duo eggs but they were placed on a spoon, which made Duo kind of sad because then he couldn't tease Heero by licking his fingers. When the plate was gone Heero stood up and left the kitchen, but not before he kissed Duo soundly on the lips.

"Hmmm. You're yummy." Duo whispered as Heero pulled back. Heero gave a small dark chuckle before straightening up.

"Do the dishes, when you're done yell for me." Heero instructed.

"Can't I just find you?"

"That will be rather difficult now that you're leashed." Heero again chuckled, only this time he left the kitchen before Duo could say another word.

Duo just sighed before getting up. He hated when Heero leashed him to the counter. Sure he could get to the sink, and do the dishes, thanks to the leash being rather long and the glass paneling that ran around the island that had two black railings running across the top, but it was never fun. If he went the wrong way around the connecter then he would run into one of the only of two sides of the upper railing would stop the leash from moving and he would get a nice strangling, not to mention he would inevitably drop the dishes ether breaking them or just having to wash them again.

So Duo started to gather the dishes, the plate and glass Heero had used for him along with the spoon, plus the pans still on the stove, now cooled. Heero's dishes were already in the sink with hot soapy water in them.

Duo sighed; he normally hated dishes, which was why his apartment had been filled with takeout Styrofoam packages and wrappers, but he now had to do Heero's as well. Heero was the complete opposite of Duo, he never had takeout much to Duo distaste. Plus it meant there were always dishes to be done, Heero had a balanced meal three times a day just like a good little health nut. He always went to bed at 10 o'clock at night, well it wasn't _always_, on missions and other projects Heero didn't sleep at all; so the majority of the time Heero went to bed at 10 o'clock at night. Whereas Duo would go out clubbing almost every night, or to a party, or sometimes he would just have to stay up for work, or missions, ether way Duo never went to bed before 3 am. Now he was stuck doing dishes and getting tied to the wall each night at 9pm. He even had a strict work out regimen that Heero made him do for two hours every day.

"Stupid dishes." Duo grumbled to himself as he finished drying the dishes he had just washed. "They have to be washed then they have to be dried and then put away, why have a double sided sink if you're not going to let your dishes dry in the other half? It's stupid!"

That's when he saw it. The sugar hidden in the back of the glasses cupboard. Now normally it would have been perfectly hidden from Duo's sight, but today the glasses had been shifted so he could see it clearly. Duo hadn't had sugar in almost two weeks now and it was driving him crazy! So naturally Duo grabbed it and then plunged his hand into the jar, before he dragged it out licking the sugar off his fingers.

Duo could feel the sugar taking hold of his body, the light buzz in the back of his mind. Oh how he had missed this wonderful feeling.

"Duo, what is your first rule?" This feeling- not so great- the feeling of being caught and your stomach dropping to your toes, yes not so great. Duo turned slowly to face his Master, he wanted to fall to his knees in hope that Heero would be lenient with him; instead he just froze not being able to do anything whether it be falling to his knees to running away.

"Answer Duo. What is your first rule?" Heero asked again his voice dropping a few octaves to become that scare-the-enemies-you-will-obey-me voice.

"To follow your word."

"Your second rule."

"Take care of myself."

"And how is eating sugar, right off your hand, beneficial to your health?"

"Um…it gives me energy?"

"Empty energy, but as you seem to think it's a good thing then go do your work out for two extra hours." Heero commanded, unhooking Duo's leash from the counter before dragging him to the basement door. "Go."

"But that's four hours!" Duo protested.

"You just ate the energy didn't you? You did, after all, eat about five handfuls of sugar." Heero chuckled lightly before giving Duo a small shove to the opened door.

"And don't try to get out I'm locking the door." Duo grudgingly went down the stair and started with his work out.

15 sets of his 12 sex positions,

10 sets of 60 sit ups,

10 sets of 60 push ups,

5 rounds on each of the 10 work out machines,

Usually it only took about an hour and a half leaving Duo thirty minutes for a cool down run or to test some new yoga positions out, Heero did like him flexible. Now he had to do it twice with time left over, it was murder. Not to mention if he stopped or slowed down Heero's voice came booming into the basement over the speaker system telling him to keep going.

It was only after Duo had started to fall asleep on the machines did Heero go down and get him.

"Duo, wake up. It's dangerous to fall asleep on work out machines. You also still have a lot of chores to do. Get up get moving." Heero shock Duo lightly, rousing him slightly.

"Tired. Do 't 'morrow." Duo mumbled before falling back to sleep.

"I thought you said sugar gives you energy. Now get up, if you don't I'll add to your spankings." That got Duo up and moving towards the door. Heero stopped him before he could even touch the railing.

"On the horse." Duo whimpered but obeyed anyways. Straddling the wooden punishment horse before lying down, exposing his bottom to the cold basement air (he had lost the towel seconds after he had entered the basement).

"Good now you will count each stroke. Do you know why you are being punished?" Heero asked, strapping Duo down to the wooden horse.

"Because I feel asleep during the work out?" Duo shuddered at how many spankings he was most likely going to have to endure.

"No, _that_ was a lesson. You're being punished for breaking the rules. You masturbated in the shower first off, when you know perfectly well you are not allowed to do so. Secondly you disrespected me when you wouldn't get up. Thirdly you ate sugar, which I will be removing from the house seeing as you can't stay away from it and sugar is horrible for your health. Now for each rule broken you will take ten spankings, you will count and at the end you will thank me for them." Heero was lightly caressing Duo's soon to be red ass. It was almost comforting to Duo, if he didn't know what was to come and this made the action almost terrifying, of course Duo never showed it as he laid there strapped to the horse.

SMACK, Duo would have jumped if it weren't for the leather straps holding him down. It hurt, more so then the first spanking he had received for touching his computer.

"O- one." Duo hissed out. SMACK

"Two." It was more of a gulp then a word. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.

"Three, four, five." Duo hurriedly spat out hoping he didn't sound like he was panting.

"Good boy Duo. You're doing so well." Five more quick hard smacks to Duo's brightening bottom had Duo almost in tears. But he still counted.

"Good boy Duo." Heero couldn't help the smirk that pulled at his lips as he lightly pet Duo's bottom, while picking up a wooden paddle. When Duo had calmed some – no point in spanking him when he was likely to choke on his own air - Heero started up again this time with the paddle.

"E-Eleven! Owww." Duo whimpered in pain. The paddle obviously hurt more than Heero's hand but even with the ten 'warm up' spanks it didn't numb the pain. Duo could only hiss through the next nine spankings, tears silently running down his face.

"Almost done my precious. You're doing so well now deep breath." When Duo complied with taking a shaky breath Heero instantly spanked him once again with the wood paddle.

"TWENTY!" Duo yelped wishing he had room to buck forward. At least then he would be able to escape the pain _a little_, but Heero had the leather straps much too tightly to allow Duo squirming room. "Twenty-one, please stop master"

"No, and are we at twenty or twenty one? If you're wrong we will have to restart." Heero kneaded Duo's red ass checks while Duo hissed trying to think through the pain to find the right answer.

"Twenty-one sir." Duo finally whimpered. The squeezing rolling motions of Heero's hands stopped and just as Duo felt Heero's hand leave he felt the paddle come down hard again. Two more spanks and Duo couldn't control himself any longer he broke down crying, hard shaking sobs; each new smack on his butt only causing him to gasp between sobs. Duo was crying so hard he hadn't realised Heero had unstrapped him and was sitting with Duo cradled in his lap.

When Duo calmed down enough to be able to hear what Heero was saying he realised that Heero was soothing him like a mother would sooth her upset baby, it almost made Duo want to laugh. But his ass still hurt way too much to start laughing, which would result in his sore ass rubbing against Heero's jeans - so he settled for snuggling deeper into Heero's chest.

"Now that you have calmed down, if I ever catch you masturbating again or eating sugar like that, or at all without my permission a little spanking will be the least of your worries." Heero could have purred it for all Duo cared. His anger just made Heero hot.

"And whys that?" Duo hiccupped.

"Because if I see I again then you will be subject to a purge, or the sugar, a cock cage and ring for your penis and stimulation, so it's all but torture, and lastly you will be submitted to a whipping not just a spanking. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yup." Duo was half asleep, warm from Heero's closeness and drained from his work out and from the work Heero had put him through. Not to mention Heero had gotten him up extra early. In Duo's mind it was time for a nap. But apparently in Heero's mind it was time for more work.

"Alright, time for lunch. Go make a healthy lunch for two when you're done kneel by the chair and call for me. After lunch I'll tell you which chores you are to complete." Heero gently pushed Duo off his lap, steadying him when he wavered slightly.


End file.
